Industrial steel storage shelving is normally produced in two basic types. One, a flat panel shelf that is usually hand loaded and another type being a heavy duty rack that is machine loaded by fork trucks or the like. Recently, a different type shelving has appeared and is presently in use and known as a wide span shelving which is used primarily to support thereon articles of relatively light weight.
With the above in mind, it is one object of the invention to provide a wide span shelving which can be mass produced by use of conventional equipment with a minimum of labor costs.
Another object of the invention is to construct a wide span type shelving which may be either factory assembled and shipped to the user thereof in erected condition or the same may be shipped in knockdown condition for assembly at site of use of the shelving.
Another object of the invention is to provide a wide span type shelving with a minimum of cross bracing so as to economize on the material employed in the construction of the wide span type shelving.
Another object of the invention is to employ a beam section for the shelving which is provided at the opposite ends thereof with a clip formation which will engage with upright members which will retain the shelving in proper upright position and which will eliminate the employment of some of the cross bracing usually found in shelving to thereby stabilize the shelving arrangement.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.